


A New Path Revealed

by Insanity_at_Random (JD_Winters)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Mosty Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Shapeshifting, Starts out before Optimus was attacked by Lock in New Mexico, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bonds with Mini-Con(s), Why Did I Write This?, i still suck at tagging, then goes into TF:AOE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Winters/pseuds/Insanity_at_Random
Summary: Vita Belmont, who goes by the name Deity isn't your typical ex-British soldier, and little does she know her world is about to be turned upside-down.





	A New Path Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Transformers or either of pieces of art in the links below.

**Deity’s appearance was inspired by this picture[Here](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/JlaZ4A). **

**Deity’s coat is based off this amazing fan art[Here](https://www.deviantart.com/chaoyuanxu/art/Assassin-s-Creed-Another-Tale-chapter-8-307748024).**

* * *

**Chapter One: Intorductions**

Vita Belmont, or as she goes by ‘Deity’ is a 7ft tall 28 year old, ex-British marine, navy officer and air force pilot, with dazzling emerald eyes, pure white hair with a gold fringe parted to the right, braided into a long plat. She had golden caramel skin and almost her entire body was covered in ‘Tattoos’. The only parts of her body that weren’t covered were her face/head and palms.

She wore a long hooded, crimson red assassin’s creed styled coat, with two black shoulder pads covering her shoulder connected to two black chains at the back, that pad was longer than the left and cover the top half of her right bicep and two sashes tied around her waist. The first was crimson in colour; the second was black with multiple black chains connected and dangling down at the back.

Under the coat she wore a black crop top with crimson coloured bandages wrapped around her chest underneath, ripped black skinny jeans with a dart hold strapped to each thigh, a black leather ruby studded gun holster belt, that intersected, a black leather utility belt around her waist to form to Xs at the front and back. Black leather fingerless gloves under black leather, golden metal hidden blade gauntlets that also had grappling hooks and wrist mounted plasma machine guns.

She also wore black shin guards, black steel toe cap, combat boot styled high-heels with hidden blades in the soles and a an army knife holstered in the right, two plasma Katanas with retractable blades holstered to small of her back, Black high-tech goggles, a black respirator, a black and crimson, gold accented scarf and a crimson red beanie, and a thin sleek black custom watch, that appeared to just be a bracelet shaped to perfectly fit her wrist when the screen wasn’t lit.

For make-up she wore a deep crimson lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, black, crimson and gold eye shadow, and both her finger and toe nails painted a deep metallic crimson.

Jewellery wise, she wore a black chocker, a gold chained necklace with a gold and ruby phoenix pendent, her dog togs, an engraved gold arm band around her upper right bicep, two gold ear cuffs with a dangling crimson feathers, a gold, ruby eyed serpent ear cuff around the right with a ruby stud in the left, and a pair of emerald stud earrings.

And this is the story of how her life changed more than she ever thought it could.

**_ To Be Continued... _ **


End file.
